


The exalted ones

by CrystalNavy



Series: The army of God [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Many wondered why good people die. The reason they die is simple.It's because God needs an army of pure souls to defend his Kingdom of Heaven.





	1. The arrivals

Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge arrived first. They came as a package, the Almighty One had realized, and they still loved each other. They displayed the kind of love that would make any normal human sick from the sheer intensity of it. But not the Almighty One. For Almighty One had even greater love than theirs towards all of humanity.

They were currently hugging one another, whispering sweet nothings to each other. The Almighty One coughed, which caused the lovey-dovey couple to give him their undivided attention.

Gol D. Roger gave a hearty laugh, while Portgas D. Rouge regarded him with silent gaze.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." the Almighty One spoke "The boundaries between Heaven and Hell are weak now, and the ruler of Hell is sending his evil subjects to attack us. I need strong and pure souls to become members of my army and keep the denizens of Hell from taking over the Kingdom of Heaven. You two are to be the first soldiers in my army and its generals."

"Sounds like a new kind of adventure." Gol D. Roger laughed 

"Do you even have the leadership skills needed to lead an army?" Portgas D. Rouge raised an eyebrow

"Not especially." Gol D. Roger admitted "But that's why I have you, my darling. You've always been the practical one between the two of us."

And the couple engaged in another love-making session. The Almighty One let them be. They needed this, he knew. He smiled. This was only the beginning. There were others needed for his army, and the chosen ones would come sooner or later. For now, he would watch and wait, till all of them arrived.

-x-

The next one to arrive was a child of eight, a girl named Lammy. She was still pure, with her heart untouched by the cruelty of the world. Due to her young age, she was adopted by Rouge and given the position of scribe and information gatherer for the army. She, Rouge and Roger were inseparable, and they went everywhere together. Lammy still had the natural curiosity of a child, and wanted to explore the Kingdom of Heaven for all it was worth. Rouge, and sometimes Roger, acted as her guides.

With the arrival of doctor Hiluluk, things changed for her Lammy. Hiluluk recognized her potential as a future doctor. She confided in him that both of her parents were doctors, and that her nii-san was studying to follow their footsteps. Hiluluk hummed in approval as he listened to her story. 

When she was old enough, Hiluluk and Lammy began her medical training. They perused various books found in Kingdom of Heaven, as well as those that Hiluluk had on his person when he died. 

Rouge disliked the close bond between Lammy and Hiluluk, believing she was losing another baby of hers to this world. She had to abandon her biological son to fend for himself in the cruel world that both she and Roger had left behind, and now she was losing her adopted child as well. Hiluluk pointed out that it would be unfair to stilt Lammy's potential just because Rouge wanted to be a mother. Rouge disagreed, which led to a heated argument between them. Finally, Hiluluk placated her by revealing he too had a child he had to leave behind, and that he saw a part of him in Lammy, which was why he took her under his wing. Hearing this, Rouge relented, and they agreed that Lammy would spend half of each week with studying with Hiluluk and spent the other half with Roger and Rouge.

-x-

The next to arrive was Bell-mere. Being a former marine and adept at fighting, she was quickly able to fit in the system as it was in the Kingdom of Heaven. While she disliked the fact that one of her superiors was a pirate, she quickly realized that it didn't matter, for he was a genuinely good person. She became the instructor and an enforcer for the army, and her job was to do what she did best, ordering people around and whipping them into shape when it was needed. Her job often required her to clash with Roger, whom she deemed idiotic at times, a viewpoint which Rouge completely agreed with.

Other than that, she got along very well with the current members of the army, especially Rouge and Lammy, who reminded her of the daughters she had left behind to come here. She told them stories of her time as a Marine officer, and the time she spent with her two daughters, which caused everyone to recount their own fond memories.

In their free time, the five members currently in the army walked together through the Kingdom of Heaven, admiring its beauty. Lammy behaved like an excited child she was when she saw new things. They had absolute freedom, and they had no need to worry about anything during their off-hours. The food that Kingdom of Heaven had to offer was amazing too, as they realized after eating it multiple times. The feasts provided by the Almighty One were perfect, and everyone was invited, with special seats being reserved for his Advisors and the members of his army.

-x-

The next two to arrive were Nico Olvia and Jaguar D. Saul, with a woman named Banchina arriving shortly after them. Like Roger and Rogue before them, Olvia and Saul came as a package deal. They supported each other however they could. Like Lammy, Olvia was assigned to be an information gatherer for the army, and became the head of information gathering department. Saul, on the other hand, was assigned to be a soldier under Roger and Bell-mere.

Due to her pacifist nature, Banchina became the head of diplomacy department, whose job was to essentially convince the opposing side to back off, and if she failed, Roger and his warriors would do it the hard way. No one, not even the Almighty One himself, believed that she would succeed. They gave her the position simply to give her something to do so she wouldn't feel useless.

But despite this, Banchina's usefulness lay in the deliciousness of the meals she made for the army, as well as her extraordinary coffee-brewing skills. Other army members complimented her on her domestic skills multiple times.

Corazon was the next to arrive. Like Bell-mere, he was a former marine, making her welcome him with open arms, overjoyed at the prospect of fellow Marine officer being in the army. Like her, Corazon had fighting skills, and despite being clumsy, and he had a good heart, which was the most important requirement of being in Kingdom of Heaven's army, and the trait that all army members shared or will share in the future. The more time Corazon and Bell-mere spent, the closer they got.

Until one day, they announced that they had fallen in love and planned to get married sometime in the future. This shocked everyone, Rouge and Roger included, as none of them believed that Kingdom of Heaven citizens could marry. The Almighty One told them otherwise, that as long as the marriage was sanctioned by him, they were allowed to marry each other too.

-x-

Vinsmoke Sora was the newest arrival. She was always smiling and carefree, but behind the smiles, everyone could see the strength of steel, which wouldn't bend that easily no matter what fate threw at it. She was assigned in medical department, under Hiluluk. Lammy also worked there as a part-time assistant.

Shortly after her arrival, two denizens of Hell, Porchemy and Bluejam, attacked. Roger, Rouge and Bell-mere, together with their subordinates in the army, overpowered them easily. 

It was the first major success of Kingdom of Heaven's army. The Almighty One smiled. The current members of the army were great picks, but there were several more people yet to come. He couldn't wait for their arrival.


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final soldiers of the army arrive, and many conversations are had.....

The next person to arrive wasn't human like those before him. He was a Fishman. Bell-mere and Corazon found him sprawled on the ground, as if he had just tripped on something. He told them that he had died of blood loss, which made his arrival here somewhat disorienting. Corazon went to fetch a doctor, while Bell-mere stayed with him. His name was Fisher Tiger, he told her. He explained how he freed the slaves from Mariejois and how he took one of them home, dying in the process. His story made Bell-mere frown. She still disapproved of slavery and how Marines helped the Celestial Dragons keep slaves and treat him like property, as if they were not even human.

Corazon soon returned, accompanied by Hiluluk and Lammy, who did their best to help out. Bell-mere shared the story Fisher Tiger told her with the others while he was in the infirmary. If it could be called such. After all, they were all dead, so they had no need for medical treatments here. Still, it was possible there were exceptions. Bell-mere's revelation prompted the discussion of how each member of the army died, which soon turned into a well-disguised rant about how fucked up the world really was.

"So I was burned alive because the government lied." Lammy told everyone when it was her turn "I don't know what happened to nii-san, but I hope he did survive."

After finishing her statement, she unknowingly pulled up her sleeve. Corazon, who was sitting next to her, smoking a cigarette - that he had somehow acquired - stared in disbelief at the white patch of skin on her forearm. It was faint, but it was still there. He flinched, and Lammy noticed it. She silently got up from her chair and walked away. Rouge immediately got up as well and followed her. After hesitating for a while, Corazon followed them as well, leaving the others to continue their discussion.

He found Rouge cradling Lammy - who was outright crying - in her arms

"Why?" he heard the whispered words "Why must people fear us? Our disease isn't even contagious......"

"It's because it is easier for them to pretend." Corazon plopped down beside the two of them, taking a long puff "And I don't fear you. You just caught me by suprise, that's all."

Lammy looked up at him and her posture had relaxed

"But I do have a few questions for you." Corazon continued "That disease you just mentioned, is it White Lead disease?"

Staring thoughtfully at Corazon, Lammy simply nodded. There was no need for words. 

Corazon asked no more questions, but the gears in his head were turning, and Lammy knew that it was only a matter of time before he pieced together the truth. Lammy didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried. She felt Rouge's hand against her neck, and knew that she would be safe, no matter what.

-x-

The next person to arrive was Otohime, a mermaid. Like Fisher Tiger, she was an enigma. She and Fisher Tiger hit it off right away, and seemingly knew each other well. They preferred to be by themselves when they weren't on duty, and were content to leave others to their own devices as well. Some had a theory that there was something more than just friendship between Otohime and Tiger, and some didn't believe that, but regardless of what they believed, all of them agreed that it was between Otohime and Tiger and that they shouldn't pry.

And so time passed, as their life in the Kingdom of Heaven continued. They fought whenever there was the need too, and they relaxed when there were no attacks. That was the routine, and nobody dared to deviate from it, for fear of facing the wrath of Rouge and Bell-mere. During the periods of relaxation, Banchina cooked them filling meals so that they would regain their strength and fight off the new threats whenever they came.

\- 7 years later-

Like in the previous years, today was a day that both Heaven and Hell leaders had decided would be a ceasefire day. It was also the day that signified the beginning of chain of events that would turn their world upside down. It all started when a man named Thatch had arrived. He was a cheerful man and he loved to tell jokes. He quickly won the most members of the army. He hit it off with Fisher Tiger, Otohime and Roger right away. He talked to them about their mutual friends - Jinbe and Whitebeard, respectively.

Then he dropped the bombshell.

He was walking with Roger and Rouge down the path familiar to them when he announced that he knew their son. Roger and Rouge both froze for a second, before assaulting him with barrage of questions

"How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Does he eat his vegetables?

"Did you look after him?"

"Is he happy?"

Thatch laughed, and did his best to answer the barrage of questions

"He was a bit problematic at the start." Thatch began his story, looking at Roger the whole time "Apparently, he hates you and wanted to surpass you so he'd get rid of any resemblance he has to you. He attacked Pops, believing he would achieve this goal the fastest if he did that. He was relentless, and eventually, we started seeing his assassination attempts as a source of entertainment."

He paused for a bit before continuing

"But that all changed when we won him over and he genuinely became one of us. He became our youngest member, our little brother, and we all promised we'd protect him from those that wished to harm him, and from himself. He grew up with people telling him that his father was some sort of demon, and that he shouldn't exist.....that he should die begging to forgiven for the fact that he was born...." Thatch recounted what he was told with biterness

Rouge and Roger glanced at each other and then at Thatch.

"We've screwed up." Rouge stated

"We've screwed up big time." Roger agreed

"We'll make it up to him if we ever get the chance to." Rouge was determined to fix things

"You probably will." Thatch smiled "If I know him, he is bound to do something reckless that will land him in hot water."

Rouge and Roger stared at him in confusion. He turned around and showed them the wound in a middle of his back.

"Indeed." Thatch replied to an unspoken question "This wound wasn't made by accident. I was murdered, which means someone broke the only real rule we have. And if I know your son, he'll be pissed and would decide to do something about it against all common sense."

-x-

And it arrived. The day they've been dreading had arrived far sooner that expected. Seeing their child dead was a nightmare no parent wanted to endure. Yet that was what was happening. A young man stood before them, and there was no denying it. He possessed both of their traits. And in that instant, they knew that everything would change.

"My baby!" Rouge cried, wrapping his arms around her son's neck, with no intention of ever letting go

"Mom...." a soft voice whispered as two strong arms returned her embrace

"Stop hogging him, Rouge." Roger pouted "I want my turn....."

Rouge and Ace separated, as Ace shot Roger a withering look. Years of resentment finally burst through the surface, and the next thing Roger felt was a punch to the face. Ace felt so damn good.....so very satisfied......

"Do you even know how much I suffered because of you, dad?" Ace asked sarcastically "People didn't even know me, yet they branded me as a monster born from sin just because I happened to be related to you....."

"Thatch told us." Roger whispered, clutching his bloody nose "He told us everything he knew about you."

At this, Ace slumped down. It was like he was pumped out of every emotion, including rage and he felt empty. Rouge lead him to their house and Roger followed. Once they arrived, Rouge lowered Ace onto the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"He is in shock." Rouge ascertained "This might have been too much for him. I'll look after him, you go and bring Hiluluk or Lammy."

Roger rushed outside immediately. 

Rouge stayed beside the bed until her husband returned, with Lammy.

"My mentor is busy." Lammy explained "But I think I have enough experience to do this by myself."

After examining Ace, Lammy confirmed Rouge's diagnosis

"He needs plenty of rest." Lammy said "And he can't eat or drink anything that isn't on the list I am gonna write up now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I am ending this chapter here. I love me some parent-child bonding and this was the best way to do it.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain never goes away, not completely.

Portgas D. Ace lay in bed. His parents and Lammy stood vigil, actively monitoring any changes. 

Finally, he opened his eyes. His gaze swept over the three of them, before his face darkened as he looked at his father.

"I am sorry." Gol D. Roger apologized "I messed up. I should have been there for you."

"We both did." Rouge amended "We both should have been there for you. Both of us are to blame. But that will change now. We've been given another chance with you, and we won't waste it this time around."

"But for now, eat up." Lammy scooped up a spoonful of food

She was about to spoon feed Ace, but Rouge snatched the bowl from her and began doing the task herself. She and Roger had just promised they would be there for their son, and she wasn't gonna break it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Ace spoke bitterly as soon as he finished eating "I've endured twenty long years of being hated, of being treated like a vermin, like a monster......all because I had your blood in my veins. I lived a life full of agony, of self-loathing. I wanted to end it more than once, to embrace the sweet release death would offer.....and now that I finally received such a blessing, you are here, again, to ruin everything...."

"Do you regret living your life?" it was Lammy who asked that "Do you truly regret living for all of these years?"

Ace was contemplating the answer, when Lammy suddenly slapped him, hard.

"You had lived for twenty years, surrounded by the people who love you. I, on the other hand, was given a total time of eight years with Mother, Father and nii-san before all of us died." Lammy's lip trembled "And you dare to tell me that you placed so little value in your own life that you wanted to end it? Did you ever stop to think how much those close to you loved you and cared about you, how devastated they were that you died? That all their efforts to save you were futile?"

And Ace saw the smiling faces of Luffy and Sabo, the extended hand Whitebeard was offering him with kind eyes, the matching smiles both his old and new crewmates wore......

The lengths to which all of them were willing to go to to make sure he was safe, to make sure he was alive, the sacrifices they had made to achieve it......and how he had wasted all of their sacrifices by giving in to Akainu's taunts against their wishes.

And he felt like the scum of the Earth. 

"There is a way to atone for your mistakes." Lammy continued "Here, you can start over, with those you love. There is a new arrival waiting for you. Senpai, would you mind carrying him there, as his body is still recovering?"

"Certainly, my young protege." Dr. Hiluluk smiled, picking up Ace as if he weighed nothing, and carrying him outside.

There, illuminated by the rays of light, Whitebeard and Thatch sat side by side.

"Finally, part of my family is together, gurarara." Whitebeard laughed "Even if it's just the three of us. We'll make it work, my sons."

"Pops." Ace squeezed Whitebeard's hand with a tender expression on his face

"Good to see you again, son." Whitebeard squeezed back in reassurance

"I am jealous." Roger stage whispered "I am the one he should be calling 'Pops', not my eternal rival....."

"That's what we get for not being there for him when he needed us the most." Rouge pointed out

"Don't live in regret over what was, Ace." Thatch suddenly called out "Don't live life in the past, look to the future. Live a life without regrets, as you promised to your little brother."

"Thatch is right." Whitebeard nodded "Blackbeard or Akainu.....neither of them are here to ruin it for us......and they won't ever be here either....."

Ace stared at his feet, unsure of what to do. Letting go of a lifetime of self-loathing wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Don't worry." Whitebeard scooped him up and reassured him "We'll help.....we'll all help."

Everyone gathered nodded vigorously. 

It was as if they could read his mind. Especially Whitebeard.

-x-

And so Roger, Rouge, Lammy, Thatch and Whitebeard were given two months of hiatus from their army duties on Dr. Hiluluk's recommendation, and they - together with Ace - walked freely through the Kingdom of Heaven. Dr. Hiluk and everyone else stuck with the story that it was for therapy. Others would cover for their absence, they knew.

And in the way, it was for therapy, only a mental one rather than physical one. 

They told stories of their adventures and lives in general, often accompanied by a joke or a gentle laughter. They were doing it all for him, and he knew that, but for once, he felt honored rather than irritated. The whole hiatus was created for him, to help him get over his self-hatred and his inner pain.

Once evening fell, they would have dinner, and more stories would be exchanged. After dinner, Rouge would brush Ace's hair while others sang soothing, relaxing songs.

Of course, these weren't the only measurements they took. They knew that depression - for the problem they were trying to solve could be classified as such - wouldn't be treated that easily. So each day, they mixed the medication Lammy had made from the available ingredients into his food and served it to him.

He had eventually noticed, and they all knew he had, but he kept eating the food they gave him, because he too knew he needed it. He wouldn't be selfish anymore.

-x-

Whitebeard was sitting in a rocking chairs, carrying his two sons on each leg. It had been so long since he saw them, and now they had each other back. And eventually, the rest of their family - sans Marco and Teach - would join them in Kingdom of Heaven. He was looking forward to that.

"Are you feeling better?" Whitebeard turned his attention to his younger son

"I am feeling better, yes." Ace said "I still have a long way to go, but we're getting there. Small steps."

"Gurarara, that's what I wanted to hear." Whitebeard laughed "Slow pace is okay. If it wasn't the case, I'd suspect you of lying, because this isn't something that anyone would be able to overcome that fast."

"Ace!" Rouge appeared out of nowhere "You need to come with me."

"Today is New Years eve." Whitebeard winked "Which means that tomorrow is another special day."

Ace looked as if he had just swallowed a frog at this revelation.

-x-

Rouge and Lammy led Ace - who was blindfolded - to the hall where the birthday banquet would take place it. There was a giant cake in the center of the hall, and four long tables were arranged so that they formed a perfect square around the cake. Lammy and Rouge took Ace to his special seat and pushed him down onto it.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now." Rouge instructed.

Ace did, and he noticed that Whitebeard and Thatch were seated on either side of him, while the other guests took the seats they liked.

A birthday song started playing, accompanied by two violins, and everyone began to sing along.

Once the song ended, Whitebeard pulled a large knife out of nowhere, presenting it to Ace.

"Cutting the cake is a job for this party's guest of honor." Whitebeard announced "That's the custom in Kingdom of Heaven."

Ace grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because as much as I like him, he needs a goddamn reality check. If he knew how many characters and fans alike cared for him, he wouldn't have died so recklessly and left his family and fans heartbroken.
> 
> Birthday celebration will conclude in the next chapter.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom means to never be alone

Gifts of various shapes and sizes lay on the table, each one decorated with brightly colored ribbons. Many impatient guests were waiting for their recipient to take them.

"Take them, take them, take them!" Roger cheered on, banging two metal pots together for an impromptu music

"You're behaving like a child." Corazon called, taking another puff of his cigarette

"No, I am behaving like a father." Roger had the largest grin he could muster on his face "I want to experience it all.....the full joy of fatherhood which I couldn't have in the first place."

"If I remember, you had killed yourself." Whitebeard pointed out

"Even if I hadn't set myself up to be executed, my illness would have killed me anyway." Roger sighed

-x-

"Do I have to?" Ace pouted

"Yes, I am afraid so." Lammy confirmed "Doctor's orders."

"Plus, it looks good on you." Rouge smiled

Ace pouted, but he put on a shirt anyway. It had one of those mantras that idealistic fools believed in written on it. Normally, he wouldn't care, but the fact that everyone would get to see it was downright embarrassing.

"No, I don't." a strong voice said 

Ace and Rouge ventured outside. There, sitting on the clearing, were Fisher Tiger and Otohime.

"I don't hate humans, not really. Some of them, like Koala, are amazing." Fisher Tiger was saying

"I feel the same way." the former queen put her small hand against his "It was supposed to be you......I was waiting for you to return......but you never did.....Neptune was there for me.....he helped me get over it......so I married him out of gratitude....."

"I was imprisoned in Mariejois as a slave.....I am sorry....." Fisher Tiger sighed "Let's rectify that now."

"Yes, nothing stands in our way now." Otohime agreed

Their interaction got Rouge thinking.

-x-

"You are crazy." Roger said

"Maybe I am." Rouge deadpanned "But we promised we'd be there for our child this time around, and if that includes meddling, then so be it."

"But it might not even work." Roger pointed out "There might not be any suitable ones."

"People die." Rouge said flatly "It happens. Someone suitable enough will come in time."


End file.
